Cathy Hale
by detective889
Summary: What would happen if Edward and Carlisle found a girl and Edward fell for her?[AU] She was origonally suppose to be a relative of Jasper but I never got around to putting that in.  One Shot.  New Author.  I accept all kinds of reviews.
1. Chapter 1

A two-lane highway in the middle of nowhere. It was in the middle of winter and black ice covered the road at random intervals. There were two cars daring the elements and risking a crash. The first car housed a young driver, a mere 17 years old. She was trying to get to the hospital; ironically her parents had just been in a car accident and were in critical condition. In the second car were to men, one at 23 the other at 17, driving home from a trip into the near by national park.

The driver of the first car, Cathy, was occupied with the thought of her parents lying in beds unresponsive, when she should have been paying attention to the road. She didn't see the patch of ice that caught the reflection of her headlights. She hit the ice and the car, traveling at a dangerous 60 miles per hour, spun out of control. She hit guardrail that was suppose to protect from the 8-foot fall into the ditch. The car hit with such a force that it went through the rusty rail and flipped into the ditch.

The other car, seeing this disaster take place, skidded to a stop and the doors flew open. A man with blond hair and a very pale complexion slammed the door and ran over to the wreck to see if the girl was still alive. The other door had opened and then slammed shut a second later. The boy in the car was gripping the arm wrests, trying not to go crazy at the scent of her blood. Being a vampire had its advantages but also disadvantages. He was almost, like the other man, immune to the scent, but this girl had the sweetest smelling blood he had ever come across. He stopped breathing and stepped out of the car to see if he could help the fair-haired man who, ironically, was a doctor. Once he looked over the broken rail a satchel was thrown at him.

"Check and see if there is anything in there that would help us out." The fair-haired man, Carlisle, said. Make-up, cell, pen, paper, iPod, wallet, more paper, wait wallet. License, Cathy Hale, 17, blue eyes, dirty blond hair.

"Her name is Cathy Hale, she's 17." He, Edward, yelled, making sure not to breathe. There was a small piece of paper with writing on it sticking out of one of the card slots. Edward picked it out and read it, _Shane West Hospital, parents ICU. _Oh no, the poor girl, it looks like she will be joining them.

"Carlisle her…" Edward was cut off by a blood-curdling scream. He mad the mistake of breathing and the scent hit him again, but it was tainted. It was tainted with the smell of venom, Carlisle's venom. He looked over the edge to see Carlisle bending over to pick up the writhing girl. He remembered when he was changed. The venom felt like fire being pushed through your veins, unrelenting. He didn't want this girl to go through that, to loose her soul, but he had no control over that now. When Carlisle turned around he saw Cathy for the first time, she was beautiful. Edward gasped, he had never seen anyone so pretty, not even a vampire who has perfect looks. He noticed that her scent had died down and he could handle it.

"Edward, I need you to hold her, make sure that she doesn't hurt herself." Carlisle said while handing Cathy over. Once Edward slid into the back seat he started talking to her, telling her it will be ok, it will go away in a while, that she is safe. He didn't expect it but she quieted down a little. She turned her face into his stone chest and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, trying to hold in the screams.

Edward soaked in her warmth, or what was left of it. As vampires they had no body heat what so ever. He looked down at the screaming girl, wanting to take away her pain. He watched as she buried her head in his chest, reveling in its coolness. He realized what she wanted and he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her, trying to cover as much of her body with his to try to ease the fire within. He felt a strange connection to her, he wanted to hold her, protect her, and he wanted her. He wanted her to be his.

He looked up to see his house looming in front of him and Carlisle at the door, waiting for him to bring Cathy in. He took one more look at her face and thought to himself, _3 days, just three more days and she will be fine. _

3 days, 3 long days had ended and Cathy stopped screaming. Edward had stayed with her the whole time, holding her, talking to her. His family had left him alone realizing he felt a connection to this girl and that he wanted to help her through what every vampire considered hell.

He was holding her when she "woke up". She was still clutching his shirt and he head was still resting on his chest. She sat still for a minute, expecting the fire to come back. Once she was sure it wasn't she let go of his shirt and looked up at him. Edward smiled down at her.

"Who are you?" Cathy asked.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He said smiling gently.

"What happened to my parents and were, and what, am I. I don't feel normal." Edward let her sit up next to him on the bed. He wondered how to tell her that she was a vampire.

"Am…am I a, your gunna this I've lost it, am I a…vampire?" she asked looking down at her hands. He was shocked.

"How did you know that?" Edward asked amazed.

"I read a book a few years again that was about vampires and what just happened to me matched what happened to the people who got changed," she said while fiddling with her perfect fingers.

"Yeah your right. One of our friends wrote that. She used me as a main character. We didn't know that it would do so well." He said looking at Cathy. "Your at my families house. Your still in Alaska."

"What happened to my parents?" She looked up at him needing to hear the answer. Edward had had Carlisle looking the Hales at the hospital.

"They…they didn't make it." Edward said quietly. Cathy looked down into her lap. Her hands came up to her face. She started shaking with tearless sobs. Edward watched her for a minute. He didn't want her to be in pain, pain of any kind, he wanted to make everything right. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her towards him. He felt her put her head in the crook of his neck and latch onto him. He moved her into his lap, stroking her hair and whispering to her, trying, in vein, to calm her down.

Eventually she quieted. She sat in his lap with his arms around her not moving. She liked that feeling of that, she felt protected. She didn't want to move from the embrace. She remembered from the book that vampires couldn't sleep. She wished she could fall asleep in his comforting arms.

Edward was, for the first time in over 100 years, feeling sleepy. He looked down and saw that Cathy was, strangely enough, sleeping in his arms. The feeling of sleep hit him more. He thought to himself, _what a strange gift, Carlisle will love this, _as he fell asleep.


	2. Up for Adoption

Hello the few of you who have (for some reason) put this story or me on your alters (I love that you deem my stuff worthy of that!). Well I have a proposition for someone, who wants to adopt this story? I know this was out up years ago but I recently looked at it again and think if may be able to go somewhere. Unfortunately I have no inspiration for this story and my writing has gone down due to lack of inspiration. So either reply to this or message me if you want to adopt this. Please tell everyone you think that may be interested!

Yours,

Detective889


End file.
